My Library House
by Chrys-DASL
Summary: Kate Read tells us about her dream house. Will it include a library? Read and find out! For my 10x10 Challenge/NaNo 2018


Kate: 3 (dream house)

 _My Library House_

My name is Kate Read and I am seven years old. I have two siblings, Arthur and DW. Arthur is the oldest. He is fifteen. DW is the middle. She is eleven. We live with our parents. I don't know how old they are. We have a nice house, but I have to share a room with my sister. This is what I would want in my dream house.

I like to read. I have always liked books. I like books more than I like TV. I read all sorts of books. I read spooky books for Halloween. I read festive books for other holidays like Christmas and Cinco De Mayo and other stuff. I even have a Fourth of July book. I want more books though, all the books. My dream house has to have a library, the biggest library in the world. I want all the books, the best books and the worst books.

On the first floor, I'd have a library instead of a dining room. My brother burps at dinner and my sister talks too much. I want to eat alone. I'll eat in the kitchen instead, but it will have a shelf for cookbooks. I like cookbooks. My father needs them for his work. He's a chef. He makes pretty things and yummy things for parties. He uses books to practice. I could use those books too. I'd have cookbooks from all over the world. I'd learn to cook anything and everything. I'd keep all the books in the kitchen so they would be close by, but not too close to the stove. I wouldn't want the place to burn up.

In my master bedroom, I'd have a book bar over my tub. My mom says those exist, but we can't get one because it would be in the way. I like to read books in the tub. You have to keep them dry or they wrinkle and won't close all the way. My picture books faded when I took them to the bath. They looked like they melted. It's because I got them wet, so I'd need a book bar. But I'd have books in the bathroom and the bedroom.

My bed would be a big round bed, and it would be MY bed and only MY bed. I won't have to share a room with my boy-crazy sister. I could have the room all to myself. I'd have a poster on the door that says KATE'S ROOM. It would have books on it. It might even look like a book. I haven't decided yet. Inside I'll have the round bed, a beanbag chair, and lots and lots of bookshelves. I'd keep my fancy books in my room, my popup books and big picture books. I'd keep my books about books in my bedroom just in case I need to look something up. I'll always know where they are because they would be in my room, a room I don't share.

I want my house to have stairs and a second floor, but no basements. Those are scary. Upstairs I'd have a room without books, just one. That's where I'd go to write books. I'd have a window overlooking a garden. I want a cat in my garden, like Lilo. I don't know who Lilo belongs to, but Lilo is the name I gave it. He's a tomcat that lives in our garden. He likes to hunt birds, Mom says, but I've never seen him catch one. He's too fat and lazy, Dad says. What do they know? I'd have a cat of my own, not somebody else's cat. I'd name him whatever I want, probably after a character in my books.

Upstairs I'd have guest bedrooms done up with book themes. I'd have one for Henry Skeever and maybe another one for…well, I haven't decided yet. I'd keep each series in those rooms or at least multiple copies if it's a stand-alone book. I might change out the themes a bunch. I'd want these rooms though. My mom won't let me have some of the gear for my books because it's too expensive, but this is a dream house. It doesn't have to come true. It can be whatever I want. I want a book house with book guest bedrooms. It'll be awesome.

In the backyard, I want a garden with benches and a hammock. I'd read on the benches and in the hammock. I'd put in a water feature like the one Grandma Thora has at the nursing home where she lives. It'll sound pretty while I read. It will help calm my mind. That's what Grandma Thora says the fountain does, it calms people's minds. I don't get it but I want one. They look pretty.

In the front yard, I'd have a garden gnome collection. Some would be dressed like book characters. Some would just have their butts out or make funny faces. I want a whole bunch of them, and maybe some of those pink flamingos too. I want a lot of fun garden stuff. I want to have the fun house, but I won't be crazy like the Cooper's. They have a fun house with a couch in the front yard, but Arthur says they're crazy. DW says they're crazy too. I don't know. I think their yard looks fun though, so I want one just like it. Maybe no couch though. It'll get wet in the rain and smell like Arthur.

I want a Jeep like a car in my book. I will park it in the garage. I'll have car books there, but I wouldn't know how to read them. I tried reading Dad's car book, but I gave up. Maybe I'd have a friend who likes cars. They can read the car books in the garage and take care of my Jeep for me. I would like that, and they would like that because I have the right book for the right car. That's always important if you want things to run right. Well, at least that's what my dad says about our car and the book. He's not the right guy to work on cars, but he tries. He says it saves money.

I don't think I'd invite my family to my dream house. DW would talk so much I wouldn't be able to read, and Arthur would make it stinky. My parents would want me to get rid of some of my books, but it's my dream house anyway. It lives in my imagination. It's purple, my favorite color, and it has two stories. It has a special doorbell instead of the DING-DONG one we have. It's my house, no one else's. I don't want to sound mean but I think you can do that when you get your own house. Your house, your rules. I guess if I met the right people, people who liked books and loved to read, they could come to my house. They'd have to wipe their feet and leave their shoes at the door. Mom should do that so Buster doesn't track mud through the house, but she doesn't listen to me. In my house, people would listen to me or they could get out.

I really want this dream house now. I don't know how much it would cost, or where I would build it, but I want to live there. I want to live in my book house and read books all day, and maybe write them too.

The end.

A/N: This is my third piece for my 10x10 Challenge. For more info, see my profile. Please note that yes, I am doing the entire challenge in a month, but you don't have to. You can take all the time you need. Just let me know if you want to participate so I can read your responses. PM me if you have any questions.


End file.
